


Missed Touch

by lilithiumwords



Category: Great Pretender (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithiumwords/pseuds/lilithiumwords
Summary: Laurent conditioned Makoto to need his touch. Then they got separated.
Relationships: Edamura Makoto/Laurent Thierry
Comments: 17
Kudos: 483





	Missed Touch

It took... time, to get used to Laurent touching him. The man loves to rest his long fingers around Makoto's waist, an arm around his shoulder, a casual hand on his back. It's annoying. Makoto doesn't like being touched, especially by this big, handsome French man who looks like he wants to do a lot more than touching.

He doesn't think too hard on it during their first stint together. He was too busy struggling to survive Laurent's ridiculous whims, and by the time everything is over, he feels... bereft. Empty. Because no one is reaching for him now, setting a large hand on his arm and leaning in to talk to him in a deep voice. No one cares that much about him. Not like Laurent.

Prison is a nightmare. He eats, sleeps, and works beside half a dozen other men who are guilty of crimes just as he is. Everything is systematic and unfeeling, and so many times, he wishes he hadn't come here, hadn't turned himself in. Is it really worth this misery? The money went to the families he hurt, but he can't see the good in coming to this place.

Makoto is bad with following directions, with _behaving._ He gets it beaten into his head -- literally -- that he needs to obey. He needs to be respectful. He needs to follow the rules. Makoto hates following rules, and he hates it when anyone else bosses him around. Yet he chose this, and as time passes, he feels less and less like he has made a terrible mistake.

Except when the guards push him around. Those are the only times Makoto gets to feel someone else's touch, and it's always with force, with anger and oppression. Nothing like Laurent, who was _gentle_ for all that he intruded regularly on Makoto's personal space.

God, Makoto misses him. And that's the worst part of it: he should be _done_ with Laurent Thierry. He shouldn't want anything to do with that man, but he _aches_ for that touch. For that large, masculine hand on his shoulder, his back, his waist. His face. His hands.

Which is exactly why Makoto needs to break up with Laurent once and for all, find a decent job, and move on with his life. He can't keep pining for a man whose general state of being is thievery and trickery. Who knows when Laurent will drop him on his ass and walk away?

And then... and then. He runs into Laurent on the very island where he thought he was making a new life. That awful man with his awful smile and his awful big hands, and his awful purple shirt that's completely unbuttoned and lets Makoto see very tempting flashes of his chest --

"Excuse us," Makoto seethes to Cynthia and Abby, before grabbing Laurent by his awful purple shirt and hauling him away.

"Whoa," Laurent laughs, following willingly enough, which is a relief. He's smiling down at Makoto, even when Makoto backs him into the side of the plane hangar and glares up at him. Laurent holds up his hands, palms out, as if to declare himself free of fault, but Makoto has been apart from him for _two years_ and he's not ready for Laurent to play innocent.

"Touch me," Makoto says roughly. Laurent's smile freezes on his awful, perfect lips.

"Edamame?"

"Touch me, you asshole." He yanks down on Laurent's shirt, not caring for leaving wrinkles, or even if he rips it. His soft pants are shaking now, from the force of his own desire, and Laurent must feel it, must hear the suffering he has gone through, alone in a miserable place for two years without the hope of being touched --

Two hands come to rest on Makoto's back, stroking gently. Laurent pulls him close enough to rest those awful perfect lips against Makoto's temple, a soft sigh escaping him. His hands are warm and big, exactly what Makoto has craved for years. He lets out a faint noise -- definitely _not_ a whimper -- and lets go of Laurent's shirt, then wrapping his arms completely around Laurent's waist and hiding his face in his shoulder.

"Hey, I'm here now. It's okay. I missed you," Laurent says softly. Makoto can hear him smiling. He doesn't dare say what he wants to say in response.

_I missed you too._

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Auri, who wanted smut but ended up with soft things. Just a quick drabble for the night.
> 
> Let me know what you think! (*´♡`*)


End file.
